


Ain't No Comfort

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl tries to distract himself from the fact that he has to bury the one person he never wished he'd have to bury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #19 in formal wear of the 30 day otp challenge.

Formal wear has lost all meaning in the world that is now. Not that it had a meaning for either of them, well, much meaning, in the world as was, to begin with.

 

Even so, Daryl sort of hopes for something to cling to, some level of what was, for this. Maybe it could help him get through this, this worst thing, this loss of what he'd almost taken for granted because it was so solid, so permanent feeling.

 

But would a nice coat and slacks, a tie and a vest be of any help in this worst day of all days? When he has to bury the ravaged cold corpse belonging to Glenn. Even when it's not Glenn, wasn't Glenn anymore when Daryl had to hack through the bloody face and pierce the skull.

 

There cannot be anything that would help this hurt any less than what it does.


End file.
